


Division

by atl_chey



Series: Stiles is pushed away [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alone, Best Friends, Character Death, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Original Character Death(s), Stiles Stilinski Dies, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Suicide, everyone leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atl_chey/pseuds/atl_chey
Summary: Stiles sleeps with Theo, and everyone turns their back on him...Or,,,I literally got the idea listening to music





	Division

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles sleeps with Theo after Theo drugs his drink when Stiles goes to the bathroom, and the whole pack turns their back on him
> 
> also i suck at tagging? and i'm sure the summary is shit, and i am so sorry

_You chose to surrender the best thing that's happened to you_

Sighing as he watched his best friend, his family, his pack, of the past four years walk past him, and through the door of the loft, Stiles sighed. He didn't mean for it to end up this way, it just sort of happened. He had slept with Theo.

_What were you missing? Were you just tripping?_

It wasn't like the pack hated Theo- _okay no, they did-_ , but it wasn't like Stiles could help himself, he was drugged, and Theo just happened to be there, surely Scott would've understood, right? _Wrong,_ because now he has no one. His best friend left him because he slept with the enemy. Just a simple fuck, and now he's alone.

_You made this decision, you chose our division, and I have no regrets, I wish you the very best in all that you do_

Sure, Stiles felt ashamed for sleeping with Theo and of course leaving his drinks unattended, but he certainly did not regret sleeping with him. He did not regret letting Theo drive him home, he did not regret when he asked Theo to say. He didn't regret any of it, and maybe that's why he lost his pack.

_Half of your friends would attend before they ever knew, why they are going to this party that I'm throwing?_

Of course, Stiles should've seen it coming when Theo threw the party himself and invited the entire Beacon Hills High School. While the rest of the pack chose to stay home, Stiles wanted to be normal, and attend a party that wasn't hosted by Lydia. Stiles should've seen something coming when Theo wouldn't leave him alone all night. Surely he should've seen it coming, _especially_ when Theo offered to drive him home. He should've _known_ something was up when his drink didn't taste the same before he escaped to the bathroom.

_They would be thinking that I would be pleading to you to get back together, well how about never?_

Months after Stiles had slept with Theo, he saw his pack at bar. The only place he's been the past six months. As unhealthy as it was, the pack were his only friends. Even Derek stopped talking to him. No one even asked him for his side of the story. But he saw them walk through, already on his sixth shot of whiskey for the night. They all were smiling and laughing, and they looked happy, _so happy_. Stiles missed that. But they looked so happy without him. He was only a human after all. Even _Mason_ had some sort of supernatural abilities after the beast.

 _You're gonna miss me_ bad _, so funny, I had to laugh, you did this to you, yeah, you did_

Stiles will admit, he did do this to himself, but his _friends_ decided to turn their backs on him when they found out, so it wasn't entirely his fault. Theo even tried talking to them about it, which only made it worse, because the morning after he found his tires to his precious jeep slashed. They were claw marks, and Stiles only knew it had to be one of the betas. Perhaps even Liam, he was pretty hurt. Stiles didn't know why though. It wasn't like they were together, and Stiles was sure he didn't have feelings for the boy. He shouldn't have to give up his friends, his family, his pack just because he slept with Theo for fucks sakes. Then it happened, he finally locked eyes with the rest of the pack, more certainly Scott. He wasn't sure why they suddenly stopped laughing and smiling. He wasn't sure why he so suddenly wanted to cry. Why was he feeling like he wanted to be sick, this wasn't like Stiles. He's been so numb for months, and now suddenly he feels so small.

_Running away from your fear was the best you could do, this is your last separation from me_

While his friends left for college, but staying close to the remaining pack members, Stiles skipped out on his plans of college, and stayed home, taking care of his dad until the passing of the sheriff two months ago, which only made Stiles even number than he was. As he watched his mother die, and his father pass away from a gun-shot wound, he could say he finally felt alone, in the house he called his home, which didn't feel like home at this point.

_Congratulations, you've graduated to being alone by yourself let me throw you a party, farewell_

From across the bar, Stiles could hear his old friends, classmates, his brother, order for the table they occupied, while Stiles reached into the pocket of his pants to pay for the bottle of jack in his hands before stumbling out his usual chair. He had no more power to live. He had given up, seeing his old friends was enough for him.

_No more thinking that somehow the sum will be different by using division._

Staggering home, drinking the bottle of jack in his hands as the rain poured down on him. God, he felt like he was in one of those cliché cheerleader movies when the cheer-team lost or gave up cheer. Or maybe one of those lifetime movies when the teen is walking home from a party after finding their boyfriend/girlfriend cheating. Only it wasn't one of those stupid movies, and he wasn't a cheerleader, he's alone, he's lost his friends, hell, he even lost Theo. Theo was tired of seeing him mope, so he left too. He'd lost his family, so why not loose himself too before the alcohol did?

_Congratulation, you've graduated, you finally got your degree in your last separation from me_

And maybe he was supposed to see them that night. Maybe he was supposed to see all his old friends at the bar, hell even Derek was there. He didn't even have access to the supernatural anymore, so for all he knows Derek's just visiting. And maybe his life was supposed to be this way. Maybe he's supposed to be on this bridge staggering back and forth. Maybe he's supposed to be on the edge of ending his life by jumping off the bridge, and into the rushing _cold_ water below him. He figured this was better than anything else. He had no one, quiet literally. So why did he see blurry lights before him? Someone calling his name. But he couldn't hear properly, all he knew, was it was too late.

_Let me throw you a party, farewell._

_He jumped._


End file.
